


Defiance and Justice

by therapybegins



Series: SubObi 2020/2021 [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, SubObi Week, day 4-armor kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapybegins/pseuds/therapybegins
Summary: Cody sees Obi-Wan in Mandalorian armor for the first time. He likes what he sees.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: SubObi 2020/2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081784
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	Defiance and Justice

Cody was grateful for his helmet and codpiece for their ability to hide his physical reactions. Cody despised his helmet and codpiece for the same reasons. He wanted nothing more than to pull Obi-Wan into the nearest empty room and to slowly remove that armor - armor that he normally refused to wear.

Cody wanted to unclasp it slowly, take it off piece by piece and replace it with his lips. He wanted Obi-Wan to feel what the vision of scarlet and black, defiance and justice, did to him.

Judging by the twinkle in his blue eyes, Obi-Wan knew.

Cody shivered.


End file.
